


Яркая грусть и горечь бладвейна

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, post-Episode s2e12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: небольшая зарисовка по мотивам 2х12





	Яркая грусть и горечь бладвейна

**Author's Note:**

> небольшая зарисовка по мотивам 2х12

— Никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, — произнес Пайк. Он покрутил бокал перед лицом, словно изучал то, как свет играет, проходя через темно-красную жидкость, а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Эша.  
  
Эш улыбнулся. Л’Релл оказалась слишком наблюдательной и ей очень хотелось хоть как-то поблагодарить Пайка за те крохи информации о Тенавике, что он принес с Борета. Она конечно же заметила бар в кабинете капитана и спустя десять минут после того, как Л’Релл вернулась на свой корабль оператор транспортаторной сообщил о посылке от клингонского канцлера. Эш забрал небольшую продолговатую коробку и нашел там бутылку бладвейна и записку с просьбой передать Пайку — что собственно он и сделал.  
  
Сам он слишком давно в последний раз пробовал бладвейн, а человеческие рецепторы не могли в полной мере отразить полноту вкуса и аромата, поэтому оставалось довольствоваться тенью былого.  
  
Однако Пайку похоже понравилось.  
  
— Возможно, вы один из первых офицеров Звездного Флота, кому довелось попробовать, — Эш надеялся, что на это замечание Пайк хотя бы немного станет повеселее, но этого не произошло. После того как он вернулся с Борета Пайк был слишком молчалив и задумчив и постоянно хмурился — если бы Эш встретил его сейчас, то ни за что бы не поверил, что это лучший капитан флота, светоч Федерации, каким назвала его адмирал Корнвелл…  
  
— Знаете, у меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается тот факт, что Тенавик ваш сын, — внезапно произнес Пайк. Он словно вынырнул из своих мыслей, которые кажется шли по кругу и вот очередная вновь привела его на Борет. Эшу иногда казалось, что этот замкнутый круг размышлений просвечивающий на лице Пайка и в его взгляде не исчезал ни на секунду, с каждым витком сильнее затягивая. Словно Пайк так и не вернулся из клингонского монастыря и вместо него на Дискавери поднялся фантом. Следуя за Пайком в эту мрачную область сумеречных мыслей даже кабинет выглядел холодным и каким-то пустым…  
  
— Я слишком молод чтобы быть отцом? — ожидаемо спросил в ответ Эш. Он на самом деле думал об этом, но к счастью и люди и клингоны давно оставили глупые предрассудки о предпочтительном возрасте для заведения потомства. Да, может быть знай Вок о том, что Л'Релл беременна может быть он и не стал рисковать всем ради призрачной цели, не пожертвовал бы собой…  
  
— Вы так переживали за судьбу Тенавика, — заговорил Пайк — он протянул руку к бутылке бладвейна и наполнил свой бокал, — а если обратить внимание на детали, то он ведь даже и не ваш сын.  
  
Эш кивнул. Пайк смотрел на него, словно следил за реакцией — кажется он наконец-то позволил себе немного отвлечься от бесконечного цикла мыслей, которые мучили его в последнее время.  
  
— Я не уверен… мое это или все-таки Вока. Может быть обоих, — Эш и правда не знал. Он... То есть Эш Тайлер тоже вырос без отца, так же, как и Вок и возможно это общее в их судьбах так сильно срезонировало, что, глядя на маленького клингона в колыбели Эшу захотелось одного — чтобы все было иначе.  
  
— Все могло сложиться совсем по-другому, если бы… — Эш не знал, как сформулировать мысль, но ему хотелось донести ее до Пайка, потому что был шанс что, хотя бы он поймет. С Майкл как бы Эшу не хотелось он не мог обсуждать отношения с Л’Релл и то какое сильное влияние воспоминания Вока оказывали на него. — Если бы Л’Релл не скрыла свою беременность от Вока.  
  
Ну вот он это сказал.  
  
Это было очень странное чувство — делиться чем-то настолько личным с другим человеком, только чтобы выдернуть его из яркой грусти, которая на лице Пайка выглядела почти болезненной.  
  
О собственных эмоциях Эш отчего-то думал в последнюю очередь.  
  
— Хотя скорее всего нет… — почти сразу же добавил Эш и сделал большой глоток бладвейна. Горечь прошлась по языку и от нее стало даже немного легче просто потому что все происходящее в данный момент было слишком настоящим. Но так хотелось зажмуриться, открыть глаза и вернуться на некоторое время назад и не вступать в это бурное течение принесшее их туда где они находились сейчас — Эш и Пайк сидящие в капитанском кабинете с початой бутылкой бладвейна.  
  
— Нет? — переспросил Пайк. Кажется, клингонский напиток уже ударил ему в голову — глаза у Пайка заблестели, словно слезились, а щеки и шея покраснели.  
  
— Вок верил в дело Т’Кувмы, в Империю и единство клингонов… в Л’Релл и то, что его жертва поможет не только всем его сородичам, но и ей — как минимум выжить, — слова слетали с языка без сопротивления и кажется бладвейн слегка одурманил и Эша. — Я помню каждый момент его размышлений, сомнения и даже страх, но он все равно поступил так, потому что не мог отказаться от единственной вещи дающей ему какую-то точку опоры и понимание того, кто он такой — от веры…  
  
Эш замолчал. Внутри разгоралось тепло и похоже даже не в бладвейне было дело. Он чувствовал, как слова горели внутри него, истинный огонь, свет ведущий по единственно-верному направлению. Даже перестав быть клингоном и давно лишившись Вока Эш все равно ощущал себя Факелоносцем — иногда это приходило к нему как случайное осознание, от которого по спине бежали мурашки и сердце начинало биться быстрее.  
  
Пайк отставил бокал и закрыл лицо за ладонями. Он сидел так, наверное, несколько секунд, а потом хлопнув руками по коленям, резко встал и отвернулся. Эш мог бы поклясться, что от его слов Пайк отчего-то напрягся, словно все его думы, тяжелые и судя по всему изматывающие, бесконечный круг мысленных метаний, в который он похоже загнал себя сам разрушали его самоконтроль. И бладвейн в этом случае совсем не помогал.  
  
— Капитан? — Эш тоже поднялся, опустошил свой бокал и сделал два шага к Пайку. — Вы в порядке? Это может быть реакция на бладвейн, стоит сходить в лазарет…  
  
Пайк развернулся. На его лице на фоне покрасневших щек догорала отчетливая боль…  
  
— Со мной все будет хорошо, — произнес он, но Эш ему не поверил. Не в эту секунду, когда Пайк выглядел так, словно сегодня был последний день его жизни — Эш не знал откуда у него такая ассоциация, может быть он видел что-то подобное у клингонов собирающихся отправиться в Сто-во-кор?  
  
Страшно захотелось удержать Пайка на месте. Никуда не выпускать, просто зафиксировать его в этом моменте, пережить мгновение кризиса. Дать бладвейну доделать свое дело и выкорчевать из-под капитанских нашивок и знаков отличия что-то, живое и поддающееся лечению. Способное принимать помощь, в конце концов.  
  
Пайк сделал два шага вперед, явно намереваясь уйти из кабинета — но у него не получилось. Эш схватил его за руку, и они стояли так, наверное, пару секунд, используя эту нечаянную паузу для того, чтобы прочувствовать намерения друг друга…  
  
Что именно исходящее от Пайка уловил Эш? Он вряд ли сумел сформулировать это в виде слов, но легкая дрожь в ладони Пайка говорила ему что ощущения его не обманывали. Эш потянул Пайка на себя и тот поддался, словно позволял себе совсем на чуть-чуть отпустить контроль и будь что будет…  
  
Пайк практически шагнул в объятия Эша и уткнулся лицом к нему в плечо. И только сцепив руки на пояснице Пайка Эш успокоился — он все сделал правильно.  
  
Они стояли так посреди кабинета, прижимаясь друг к другу…  
  
—  _'lv wlnej? qeyllS. chay' wlSam? matay'taHvlS…_  — слова детской клингонской молитвы всплыли совсем случайно, слетели с языка и Эш даже не понял, как начал шептать ее, едва слышно. —  _qeyllS, maleghmeH ylwovmoH. reH. wlnejtaHvlS reH So''egh. not…_  
  
Пайк поднял голову и посмотрел Эшу прямо в глаза — он выглядел грустным, но уже более спокойным, словно часть его непомерного груза, который он привез с собой с Борета на какое-то время исчезла. А потом Эш почувствовал, как Пайк вцепился в ткань его формы на спине, словно это была единственная опора, в которой он сейчас нуждался.  
  
— Красивый язык, — произнес Пайк. Он потянулся вперед с явным намерением поцеловать Эша, но тот в последний момент повернул голову влево, подставив щеку. Они замерли в таком положении на мгновение, словно давали себе возможность пережить вспыхнувшую неловкость, перемешанную с жаром бладвейна и острой необходимостью в простом человеческом тепле.  
  
— Я думаю сейчас вам нужно не… это, — Эш медленно отстранился, выпуская Пайка из объятий. Он не хотел этого делать и запросто бы ответил на поцелуй, но отчего-то Эш знал, что, если сейчас позволит им перешагнуть эту черту их возможные отношения будут навсегда пропитаны яркой грустью и горечью бладвейна.  
  
— Простите, я не понимаю, что на меня нашло, — Пайк отступил назад еще на шаг и кажется отказ Эша мог быть воспринят как локальный акт если не войны, то как минимум неприязни. С этим нужно было что-то делать.  
  
Эш не придумал ничего лучше, чем подойти к Пайку поближе и еще раз обнять. Дать ему почувствовать то, в каком ритме бьется сердце Эша и что каждый удар означает если не согласие, то просьбу дать время — им обоим…  
  
В каюте Эша было очень темно лишь по одной единственной причине — Пайк спал. Они оба как есть, прямо в форме, разве что скинув с себя сапоги уместились на одноместной кровати — Эш лежал на спине, а Пайк перехватив его поперек груди положил голову к нему на плечо.  
  
И может быть завтрашний день не сулил ничего великого или хорошего, главное в нем было отнюдь не это. Эш думал о том, что каждое утро будет приближать его к моменту, когда в кабинете капитана снова будет свет, а сам Пайк наконец-то вернется с Борета.

**Author's Note:**

> Клингонская молитва:
> 
> 'lv wlnej? (Кого мы ищем?)  
> qeyllS (Кейлесса)  
> chay' wlSam? (Как мы его найдем?)  
> matay'taHvlS. (Вместе)  
> qeyllS, maleghmeH ylwovmoH. (Кейлесс, покажи нам свет)  
> reH (Навсегда)  
> wlnejtaHvlS reH So''egh. (Он всегда будет от нас скрываться?)  
> not. (Никогда)


End file.
